smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue moon
A blue moon is a rare astronomical appearance of the moon in its full-moon state, usually with the moon turning blue. Mainstream Smurfs Media In the comic books and the cartoon show, it is used to indicate when a baby Smurf is about to be delivered to the Smurf Village. Cartoon Show The blue moon's notable appearance in the cartoon show is in the episode "Once In A Blue Moon", when Baby Smurf first arrived in the Smurf Village. Its other appearance was in the episode "Smurf On The Wild Side", where Papa Smurf retells the origin of "the lost Smurfling", connecting it to the present-day appearance of Wild Smurf. Sony Film In the non-canonical 2011 Smurfs movie, it is a time of celebration for the Smurfs, when Papa Smurf is able to see into the future to foresee what may happen to his little Smurfs. However, it is also the time when a special portal within the Forbidden Falls opens up that transports whoever enters it through time and space, with its other end exiting into a waterfall in Central Park in New York City in the modern age. It was during one of these blue moons in the movie's story when Papa Smurf had foreseen his little Smurfs trapped in cages by Gargamel and Clumsy Smurf trying to catch a dragon wand. When Gargamel was accidentally led into the village by Clumsy, he chased the Smurfs out into the forest, causing Papa Smurf and five other Smurfs to head for the waterfall and be transported into the present through that portal. They eventually came across a human named Patrick Winslow who helped them in their search for a "stargazer" so they can determine when the next blue moon occurrence will take place. They also found magic words within a book at Mr. Wong's Mystical Emporium so they could reopen the portal to take them back to their own place in time. During their brief stay with him, the Smurfs had inspired Patrick to come up with a "blue moon" motif as part of his company's advertising campaign, which initially was sent by mistake to his employer Odile in place of the intended campaign design, almost causing Patrick to be fired, but was eventually accepted by Odile when she witnessed the moon literally turning blue through a spell cast upon it by Brainy Smurf. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories "Un petit visiteur viendra à votre village et apporter de la joie à tout le monde." :- The message from the vision of the blue moon. Since in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series blue moons do not indicate that a Smurf would be born, they appear mostly for the purpose of giving the Smurfs glimpses of future events. The day of a blue moon's appearance, which initiates a Blue Moon Festival, is indicated by the sudden presence of blue smurfberries, which normally appear red. At a Blue Moon Festival about three years before Empath's final return from Psychelia, Papa Smurf saw a sign in the moon that showed a small visitor that would bring joy to the entire village. The day following the Festival, Baby Smurf arrived being carried to the village by a stork from Smurfling Island. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, the blue moon leads to two significant events in Season 11. Specifically pertaining to the RDK storyline, the Moon Stone Necklace is an object Falla finds in "Blue is the Moon Stone," which becomes useful in Story Two. Expanded AU Exclusive Exclusively in the Expanded AU, there is a song called "Blue Moon," which is played during the episode, "The Blue Moon: Piximp's Choice." Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories Blue moons occur at certain points in the HERO series. The first occurrence showed the arrival of a baby Smurf, who later on adopted the name of Oracle Smurf. Another blue moon appeared at the point where Hero had changed into a golden monkey after Papa Smurf sacrificed himself to save him from an attack by Lord Balthazar's fire lance. The blue moon that appeared at that point in time helped Hero achieve his strongest transformation. Another blue moon occurred on the night when the Smurfettes were created through the Mirror of Opposition, so the Smurfs celebrated the expansion of their family with the biggest Blue Moon Festival party they ever held. Smurfs: The Magical Blue stories Blue moons occur during a certain occasion as shown in the ''Smurfs: The Magical Blue ''story series. The moon was responsible for the creation of the Smurfs. It's also shown that there was a different universe in the moon, where it was ruled by a heartless queen. Blue moons can also create Smurflings, which can be done if the baby Smurf was still a baby at the point of April. It's also responsible for the creation of Sunny Smurfette, due to the blue clay that was in Smurf Village, it had a connection to the moon and thus allowed Sunny to be born. Category:Smurf customs Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs Category:Open to Community Category:Smurfing About customs Category:Rare occurences